Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computing systems are providing ever more complex and sophisticated functionality. Such functionality is often primarily driven by underlying software, which itself is becoming ever more complex. Some of the more sophisticated functionality involves computing systems communicating one with another using a network. For instance, the Internet is a world-wide consortium of constituent computing networks that allow computing systems to complete a communication world-wide.
Such improved capability in communication has allowed applications to be widely distributed across multiple computing systems, each computing system playing a certain role in the overall accomplishment of the application functionality. The various computing systems may have different operating systems, and collaborate via network communications in accordance with established communication protocols.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.